Fight Me!
by MH2002
Summary: Summary: (UF!SansXUS!Paps) It all happen by accident, I didn't plan my secret boyfriend from a different dimension coming over without me knowing while my brother's is in the house, and here we are now, both my Brother and my Boyfriend stirring another down. "Sans, what is this Lowlife doing here?" Shit is about to hit the fan...


UF!Sans P.O.V  
We meet at a Christmas party, it sucked at first and I got really drunk but after that it was really peaceful and I even made some cool friends? I'm not really sure but I think most of them liked me more so that Papyrus from that wired Underswap universe, his brother is naïve as fuck (But what do you expect from a 13 year old?) but so are the other Papyrus's apart from the boss and him. When the party was over he asked me for my phone number to 'Give me motivation' at the time I refused but a week after the party I felt lonely, I was doing laundry and a number fell out of the jacket I was wearing at the party and turns out to be for Papy's mobile phone, how he got it in there I'll never know. I locked my self in my room and gave the number a call, it rang..."Sup' "...

-  
It's been 6 months since I made that call, Papy changed my life, I've been calling every day since. It's been 3 mounts since we made it official, we never get the chance to meet up but we text, call and sometime skype when I can. I hope to be able to call today I have to go to work soon I pick up the phone...*Ring...*Ring...*There was no response. That's strange normally someone picks even if it's Papy's little brother Suny, I call him Suny so I don't get confused and because the kid a little ball of light and he's really cute. There's a text in my phone I didn't see before 'I Planed to surprise, my brother's at training and I have time to kill, see you soon bae '...SHIT! No, I have to stop him before my bother finds out!

*There's a knock on the door*

UF!Papyrus P.O.V  
My pathetic brother has been acting strange (Well, stranger the usual), locking him self in his room, always on his phone and seeming more happier then normal. Ever since we went to the 'Christmas Party', the most stupid thing I've ever been too but my brother seem to enjoy it, typical he was MENT to gather information about the Alternative Universe's and he ends up aborting the mission and having fun...He's such a disappointment, why I kept him around I'll never understand, yet when I yelled at him and after the fight we had I felt bad. I discoved a feeling I never had before, Gilt... There was also another feeling present at that party, when I saw him talking to one of me's that looked like me had warned me about him getting upset(What A weirdo)and sored us out after our fight, it was a strange feeling. All I wanted to do was drag Sans away from him and force him to stay close to me...Jealous, ME?! Never, especially not of my stupid brothers relationships. But that skeleton in the orange hoddie gives me bad vibes for some reason...

*There's a knock on the door*

Who the hell could that be? No one calls in at the house unless they want to die, this better important...

US!Papyrus P.O.V  
Sanz (I call him that not get confused) is probably the best boyfriend I've ever had, he listens, he understands me, he's sweet(When he wants to be) and he actually loves me. Sure he's a little broken but I've been there to pick up the piece's and put him back together, however it's like two steps forward one step back because he's with his basted brother 24/7 who constantly bullies him night and day, bring his self-esteem down...

But he is a Papyrus so he must care about him a little, right? I'm not sure but that not important right now. I never get a chance too see him, so for our 3 month anniversary I thought it would be a good Idea too see him in his universe, he warned me not but since when do I listen. I sent him text, then I must have left my phone at home because its not with me, oh well I'll get it later, what could go wrong?(Everything that's what(Shut up Brian))

*I knock on the door*

-  
UF!Sans P.O.V  
As I stood stunned I'm my room I hear the front door open slowly, That must be Papy... "Sans." The boss calls me sound calm for once...That is NOT a good sign. He only talks calm when he's really, REALLY mad. "Y-yes, boss..." I call back "Come down here for a moment, I want to speak with you. Now!" He says now a bit louder. I start to walk down stares not daring to look down and see them both, knowing my brother, Pap's probably dust by now...I can only imagine the beating I'm going to get for this. When I get down I get a two surprise's: 1. Pap's sill alive 2. Boss is not freaking out...(Not yet anyway)

"What d-did y-you want B-Boss?" I stammer out as I feel the panic rising in the back of my throat. I cant believe all this is happening because I didn't check my phone when I should have... And yet here we are, both my Brother and my Boyfriend stirring another down. Paps with a smug look on his face and the boss with a scrawl on his face, both there eye glowing. The Boss a deep red and Papy a warm orange "Sans, what is this Lowlife doing here?" Bro-Shit! I mean Boss says with growl in his voice "Ha, good to you too Skelator. You haven't changed at all have you?" Papy, What are you doing?! You cant talk to him like that! I'm too scared to speak "SANS! I ASKED YOU SOMETHING! ANWSER YOU WORTHLESS, PATHETIC PILE OF SHIT!" And were back to normal...Great. "He's h-here f-f-for..." I cant say it "I'm here for the date. Now Sanz, we going or not..."Papy says...Shit. I cover my eyes not daring too look up, Its dead silent "...So yes." Papy says after 5 minuets of awkward silence and I finally look up and the boss looks like he is about to erupt and sure enough that's what happens. "WHAT?!" The boss look at me with shock then confusion then anger, so much anger that his face was turning red "YOU ARE WHAT?! NO, NO! SANS GO UPSAIRS NOW! I'LL DEAL WITH THIS SHIT-HEAD AND THEN YOUR IN FOR IT!" I know that if leave Pap's as good as dead plus I'm to scared to move, the Bosses eye is glowing so brightly that most of the room is red. He looks at me once more looking even more pissed off(If possible), "WHAT DID I SAY?! THATS IT!" He raises his hand to hit me. I flinch and look away, waiting for the pain...

*But Nothing Came*

I look up and Papy is holding The Bosses hand, stopping him from hitting me. He wasn't looking up so I couldn't see the look on his face but my gut tells me I don't want too and I see a bright orange glow coming his right eye "Hey buddy, didn't you learn anything last time we had this conversation?" The Boss looks shocked that he stopped him but pulled to free his hand but it didn't move nether did Pap. Paps grip on the Bosses fist grows titter before it looks painful, I start to sweat, I grab Papys arm "Pap, stop! He's leant his lesson, lets just go... Please..." I pled, Pap looks at me and his expression and grip softened. "After everything he's done to you, you STILL refuse to hurt him in any way. Dame kid, you don't deserve any of this... Come on." He holds my hand and were about to walk out the door but something grabs my other hand and pulls me back out of Papy's grip and arm grip my middle... Boss?!

UF!Papyrus P.O.V  
NO!NO!NO!NONNONONONONO This is not happening! This imposter is trying to take sans away from me! I'm not letting go, NEVER! "Hey, you gonna let him go or do I havta' to make ya'?" The impostor takes a step closer while Sans is Struggling in my grip "NO! I WONT LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!" I scream at the top of my metaphorical lungs while moving back. They both freeze as I realize what I just said, NO NO STUIPD!I cant show weakness "Boss. What do you mean?" "I don't get you, you abuse your own brother but when he starts to pay attention to someone who seams interested in him and you either kill them or scare them off!" The Imposter yells at me as I back ageist the wall, how did he know that and foremost was I really doing that? "How did you know that?" I demand is a quite tone "Take a wild guess..." It says looking at Sans while he looks down looking ashamed... I put him down "Sans... I'm sorry. Go.. have fun..." I start to walk upstairs "Boss..." I stop and look back "Sans, just for today call...Bro" Before snapping "DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO BE NICE TO YOU FOREVER, I STILL NEED TO BUILD YOU UP!" I went to my room...I should have really listened to that imposer...

-  
UF!Sans P.O.V

Tears of joy fall from my eye sockets as I could finally could call my bro my bro for the first time in so long. I cant remember the last time I was aloud too, I feel a hand on my shoulder I look up with a smile and Pap looks back "You gonna be OK?" He say kneeling down to my level "Ill be fine... how what's with this date you own me? If this really GOOD ill let you go all the way..." He chuckles and picks me up and head out the door, I hate it when he dose this(I keep telling myself) "P-Put me down! Someone will see!" As we walk in the middle of the street "Did you really think we'd have our date in your Universe?" Pap state before opening a portal to his AU "...I feel stupid now..." I pout "Just be happy, Ill treat you good. I hope your brother knows that... because we both know that at the end of the day he's still your brother and even if he don't show it he cares about you, Hell if a guy like me came to my door to go on a date with my little bro, I'd do the same thing..." I feel better "Thanks Papy, you've really made me a lot happier. If I didn't then I probably would done something, ...weak" He stops and pull me up to eye level and I could see the sadness in his eyes, ho god I shouldn't have said that, He hates me now for being weak!

*Pap Gives You A Kiss*  
*Your Eyes Widen*  
*You Deepen It*

*For The First Time In Forever You Feel Loved*

The End


End file.
